Pokemon Fantasia
by Republic Empire
Summary: Present as a Standalone in part of Theatre of Parodies, this is a collection of five stories in style of Fantasia. This is the last story created by Republic Empire as a farewell gift from . The Dexholders finally to get to see the show as they are part of the audience along with others as well.


Theatre of Parodies Presents:

Pokémon Fantasia

Disclaimer: This belongs to their respective owners. The songs belong to their respective owners.

In Memory of Satou Iwata

The young man comes up to the stage as the Orchestra is preparing for the show to start. He looks at the audience with a great awe and wonder to wait for them. He takes a breath and exhales as he is about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our concert that we proudly to call it, Pokémon Fantasia. The Imperial Orchestra will play out five movements. The first and second movement is from Igor Stravinsky. The first one in his own word was meant to be primitive life and the original ballet was tribal dances. But we had different interpretation of the story. We believe to show the history of Pokémon from dawn of Arceus to rise of Man. In the movement to show the age of the Fossil Pokémon. We will start in the beginning of the age. Imagine yourself where time has started."

The conductor rises up and prepares the song, Rite of Spring.

( _The following Movements will have no dialogue. The first one Rite of the Spring must be heard from Disney's Fantasia version of the song. FireBird must be heard from Fantasia 2000 which it's the second movement. Fourth Movement from Fantasia as well which must be heard as well. The third and Fifith are from Pokemon Gen I and Gen II OST which must be heard in order to understand_.)

 **Rite of Spring**

Darkness….Pure Darkness…..Nothing exists….The empty void while nothing exists in there in the appearing shadows. However, an egg is appearing before them. The egg is floating in the empty space of nothing. The egg stands motionless…suddenly, little movements is seen where the egg is starting to move. Cracks will be appearing as to reveal a strange being. The being is Arceus seeing the darkness to create the Universe to create three more beings known as Dialga, Palka, and Giratna. The three create more such as the antimatter, space, and time itself. The three were once in battle for a brief moment.

The Universe takes shape as the stars and planets are forming where another three were created known as Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. Not only that, Arceus creates Uxie, Mespirt, and Azelf to head to a simple planet was forming where Arceus was about to create two more beings within the planet. The planet is new as the solar system is forming up while the new planet had a new moon due to the crash of two planets.

The planet is lay dormant and untouched only to have effect of the volcano to revealing Groudon is now open as it climbs out of the cave. Groudon dominated the land with lava around it playing with lava as its own playground. Making the lava to exploded and dominated the land with great art work of the one land giant legendary Pokemon is making while the land is full of lava and intense heat unbearable except for the Legendary. The heat of the lava makes Groudon alright at home where relaxes the lava and only to feel the sweet heat to it. Bubbles pop and often to face only sweet time undisrupted at all as the main force until encountered the seas as soon appeared after the planetary crash where mighty Kyorge appear.

The seas were dominated by Kyorge who only Groudon, but the rivalry has started and started the battle between each other which lasted many centuries. The battle rages on as the warfare between them was intense and unstoppable as it was a fierce stalemate. Later in the skies were dominated by Raquaza, it sees the two battling each other and came to stop the infighting only forced the two to stop. They soon retreated to their caves while Rayquaza retreated into the ozone of the planet. Landmasses are formed as three Golems are formed to create the regions which helped the create of the planet's islands and lands. The ground shakes as to create a stable landscape while the seas are heading to fill the empty regions of the Earth

At the water, a simple cell with other microscope species were forming during the time was growing. The cells divided into more cells as it kept growing until many years passed by as strange beings came to be as jelly creatures. Many years have passed by which more complex creatures came to be. Millions of years have passed by as the fish came to be until one fish grew different over the years into a pink shape creature grown different came to land.

The Mews came to the Pokémon world as to take shape, but over the years it changed to different Pokémon. It became the ancestor of the different Pokémon. They all live side by side as other different Pokémon along with the Mews as well. Kabuto and Kabutops appear in the sea while Areodactyl, Lileep, Crandios, Tirtouga, and Archen appeared as they live in the time where the Fossil Pokémon were most dominated Pokémon in the world. Mews appear as very powerful mystic beings during the time of the Fossil Pokémon. A bunch of Aerodactyl was hunting for sea fossil Pokémon as food until an Sharpeo has snared one as to eat it.

They live in peace as the Aurorus live in peace with along other Pokémon. Cranidos move along in a group of five eating in the trees and various planets as it goes by. A Mew was about to sneak on an Archen until it frightens away. More Pokemon such as Shieldon and Bastiodons live in herds as they continue to feed on planets. It was going well for the creatures as they live in peace. Nothing can stop their peace while they endure much as they can. The creatures before them was just new, but just handle them well. The Fossil Pokémon are moving along as the old Bastidon is the leader of the Bastidon herd is on alert. The herd of Aurorus are nearby the lake where the young Amaura are recently hatched are near by the adult Aurorus.

Until the rain has begun to drop only the creatures were looking at something only to know one thing was coming for them was Tyranturm has arrived and the Pokémon ran away from it. Tyranturm has find something to hunt as many flee from the hunter. The Tyrantrum was scary to them as one Bastiodon tries to run away. The Tyrantrum caught the elder bastiodon as the two began to duel. It was a fierce battle between them as the Tyrantrum and uses raw power while elder Bastiodon uses experience to defeat the hunter. Tyrantrum wasn't giving up while the Bastiodon was old to fight, but puts up a fight. It was getting violent in each strike until Bastiodon has given up only for Tyrantrum to proceeds to eat the Bastiodon while elder Bastiodon closes its eyes. Tyrantrum roars at the other Fossil Pokémon while the Pokémon left the Tyrantrum to eat its worthy prize. Thus, it was normal day for age of Fossil Pokémon until something has come bad for them.

The sun is heating up the Pokémon in a tight spot. They are trying to get water while the land has become a wasteland of no food and barely no water left for them. It seems that they eating the remains of the trees as well while they must get what they need for the days up ahead of them. Soon, they found nothing as days are getting bleak for them. Alongside them was the Mews was trying to survive, but the fossil Pokémon are struggling more to survive while they are slowly dying…It is not going to be last forever for them. Some of the Fossil Pokémon such as Tirtouga were once in lakes retreated to the oceans and Archens are finding new sources of water and food.

The big Fossil Pokémon are suffering as one group was trapped in a tar pit. The Mighty Tyrantrum dies at the sands where the rest continues on while the remaining Pokémon will soon die of thirst. All but the Mews and certain fossil Pokémon died which the Mews' small bodies can survive the worse. They soon found the waterhole which they must save enough while sharing it with Archens.

The Mews have managed to survived as the deserts are long gone only before that was they felt was the ground was shaking. They can felt which they knew the Earth was shaking while it changes shape which made the Mews to scatter everywhere as the mountains move and change landscapes. The Tirtougas and Archens are fleeing everywhere during the planetary shift. It was chaos and madness as the seas began to rise and changes the boundaries. During the chaos that the Mews have separates and often some died during the amass climate and land changes only which it was brutal.

Soon, the planet is now calm and as the life began anew with the Mews have decline into slow numbers as the Planet has new Pokémon arrive. Suddenly a fire was shown to show Men has arisen after the Age of Fossil Pokémon. Man has now arisen from the age of Fossil Pokémon while the Ice age has just begun.

 **End of First Movement**

The lights go to the host as he is about to explain the upcoming Movement will be.

"Igor Stravinsky has made another ballet called Firebird. It was a Russian fairy tale about the magical glowing bird. However, we came up with a different story with the song. This takes place during age of Man where two Kalos' legendries. It represents Life and death as the two legendries represent them."

The lights go out as the holograms appear as the Orchestra began to start the song at the Conductor's command.

 **The Firebird**

The landscape of primeval Kalos as Man and his group are with nature and other pokemon alongside with them. A young girl is with a group of pokemon as they all play together. The young girl is the daughter of the Man, whom is a chief of the group. The young girl goes deep into the forest. It was very peaceful as they have heard of the trees moving while the giant creature called Xerneas appear before them. She never seen a giant Legendary pokemon like that before. She has been given permission by her father to enter the forest with wild pokemon who are her friends. It looks at the humans as it walks by and continues to flourish the green after the harsh winter had claimed the forest. The feeling as the Xerneas going where they are.

A human girl goes out into the woods with several forest Pokémon as they were heading to the edge until they saw a mountain they never seen. The young girl enters the mountain as the crater shows a strange thing. It seems dormant and undisrupted. She comes to it until to touch it which made her curious. She never seen anything like it before until it woke up violently! The smoke appears as she got out in fear as to reveal the giant fire bird named Yveltal who spew focus blast at the girl and her pokemon friends. She and her pokemon friends got out the mountain as it spews Hyper beams on them.

It got out of the mountain as to go on a rampage. The girl returns to her group with fear in her eyes until they look on Yveltal who wreak havoc on the forest. Xerneas appear to fight Yveltal. The fight has entered the forest as the two fight to the death while the wild pokemon fled with the humans as well. The destruction of the forest was devastating for the onlookers to see even the young girl's eyes. She ran to the nearest hill only to see the fight has been continued until Xerneas was put down only to breathe weakly only for Yveltal looks at Xerneas with darkness in its eyes. It suddenly happens as Yveltal strikes at Xerneas with Dark move attack.

After the forest is destroyed, Yveltal returns to the crater to lay dormant once more once it drained Xerneas' lifeforce. The humans came to Xerneas only to find to be in a weakly state, barely to move. The human girl comes to hug Xerneas while other pokemon came to her side. The humans come to hug her to moan Xerneas' defeat. Suddenly a tear came out of her eye touched Xerneas whom felt it. It started to move with each tear was felt in its body. She felt it moved and goes to Xerneas' face only to open its eyes.

The humans started to realize that Xerneas is starting to move weakly until it grew stronger than ever. While the Pokemon are helping out, Xerneas looks at the landscape and starts running only to reveal its true power. The power to restore the forest and heads out to bring defeat to Yveltal's destruction on the land. With great effort and artistic power to bring the forests back only this time gotten stronger and beautiful than before. Xerneas ran like it ran no like it before. It covered the whole landscape and covers the crater to seal the destructive legendary in.

The humans are witness the glory that belongs to Xerneas who has finally defeats Yveltal. It has reach its end as the forest is now complete. Xerneas has finally spent as to grow into a tree over the defeated foe. The humans and Pokemon look at the sky with mystical and wonder as will Xerneas will return to the land. Human girls looks into the sky as no one knows as only the Legendary knows.

 **End of Second Movement**

The host has come up to the stage as to speak more of the movement.

"For our third movement is a different kind of a narrative. This one is the events of Pokémon adventures about Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow. It wasn't an easy take to tell the story, but with much great effort. We proudly present the second Movement named, Kanto Symphony."

A large circular where the Orchestra surrounds it as the members are coming in along with equipment to set up. The orchestra prepares for the symphony while the holograms show the images from Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Leaf Green, and Fire Red. The musicians are preparing their instruments while the hologram crews are getting ready. The preparations of the holograms where shown the artwork of the games.

Then, the conductor is here as he taps the stand with his baton. The orchestra members look up to him as they hold on. He swings the baton to begin the symphony.

Kanto Symphony

The forest shows an opening clear grassland. The grass blowing in the wind while a creature stir. the various creatures are doing what they do. They live in peace. It was a group of rattata moving to group only to go a stadium. A Pokémon battle is held.

The whole crowd cheers on the two contestants. The battle is intense and it appears a close for them. Then a new battle shows a Gengar battles a Nidarino. It was a clear announcements as various battles are raging on from starter to highly advanced battles. The overseers of the battles are Elite four where they are best trainers of all in Kanto. Only one can become champion of the region as a Pokémon Master.

Someone appears before a crowd is the renowned Professor Oak, a Pokémon researcher who tells the crowd about the world of Pokémon. He explains that the upcoming trainers to set out an adventure full of wonders. He bid farewell for the new trainers to start their own training.

Later, a small town near the ocean is called Pallet Town. A house belongs no other than Red, who has reach to age of 10. He goes out only to say his mother about his appointment with Professor Oak. He goes out into town as the town is friendly and meets up with someone who running towards the lab. A brunette girl named Blue who happen to be Red's friend. They head to a large building only to face Green, Red and Blue's friend.

They chat for a while, but Blue likes Green which he didn't care for Blue's feelings for him. Red reminds Blue that she will tell him someday. She sighs as they are about to be call up. Then they enters to Oak's lab to see the lab with awe with wonders.

Professor Oak tells the three kids about his pokedex project and their quest to gather information about Pokémon. He offers him each a Pokémon as what they are. He explains about their types and abilities. Three pokeballs waiting for them as Red picked bulbasaur, Green picked a Charmander, and Blue picked Squirte. Green challenges Red to a Pokémon battle right now. It was a short battle since Green defeated Res easily due to type.

Green left Red and Blue and went ahead of the two. Then, Blue and Red went along with each other to reach Viridian city only to find a gym closed. However, they got something to bring back to Professor Oak. After that errand, they resume back to their adventure. But they battle trainers and captured Pokémon.

They reach to Viridian forest only to find a girl with a straw hat with a pikachu who was barely starting her journey. Red asked her as her name is Yellow. The trio head to Pewter city as Yellow guided them with much trouble since the forest was very dense. However, they got though in the forest full of wild Pokémon.

At Pewter City, Red and Blue defeated Brock easily. Yellow was having a hard time against Brick who specialize Rock type. But with help of Red, she barely won the gym battle. After the Pewter gym fight, the trio stumble a on Moon cave which Red found a fossil. Upon arriving Curealean city, they encounter a squad of Team Rocket grunts. They defeated the squad in a short progress.

They faced Misty, the water Gym leader. Yellow made a short work against Misty's water type along with Red. Blue manages to win as well. They get their badges in the end and head out to Venanillion City. They faced Surge of his electric team. It was a hard battle for Blue, but manages to outwit Surge. Red and Yellow defeated Surge without a problem.

They all head to Lavender Town only to find a rumor ghost Pokémon in the Pokémon tower. They encounter Green that Red demand a rematch that ended a draw. After that, they encountered a ghost Pokémon with a help of the Siliph scope they gotten before. After Pokémon tower, they head to Celadon city to defeat Erika, the grass gym-leader. However, they found a Team Rocket hideout in the game corner as they battled Team Rocket while Red faced the leader. After they were defeated, they retreated.

The trio went on their journey to defeat Koga and head to Saffon city. They heard once more Team Rocket took over Siliph Corp. only they must defeat Team Rocket once more. They storm the building defeating any grunt in their way. Then, Red faced Giovanni when he is about to learn. Learning his defeat before, he was able to beat Red so easily. Blue and Yellow fight against Giovanni, but they were no match against him until Giovanni retreats by helicopter.

After their failure to defeat Giovanni, they head to face Sabrina, the Saffon's gym leader. Later on, they travel to Cinnabar island to face Blaine which it was a hard fought battle for Red. They soon heard Viridian Gym-leader had return and head out to Viridian city.

Then upon Viridian gym leader happens to be Giovanni, the leader of the Team Rocket. Red wagers him with his team, Blue's, and Yellow's. Red asks Blue and Yellow to spare two of their Pokémon to aid him. They gave him the Pokémon he needed. Giovanni agrees the wager, but he notices that Red learned his mistake as well. They began the battle with intensity and hard fought as Red uses Blue's and Yellow's Pokémon to defeat Giovanni's Pokémon. Then, they are at their last Pokémon they released each their strongest: Red's Venasaur against Giovanni's Rhydon.

They use varied attacks against each other. But Red manages to win with Venasaur to defeat Rhydon. Red won which he won't take the badge unless Giovanni disbands Team Rocket. Giovanni disbands Team Rocket as he gave them the badges. He tells the trio about the league. They head out while Giovanni packs up to train after he had an argument with his 7 year old red head son.

After training and entering the league. They faced the Elite Four as Red made it only to face the Champion no other than Green. They faced once more to begin battle for the Championship while Blue and Yellow watched.

The battle between Red and Green has grown to be a battle to end their rivalry. Red manages to trick Green, but Green has counter Red's tactics. After hard battle, then Red by a stroke of luck defeat Green in a fair battle.

They announce Red as the winner of the Indigo League. Oak comes in to congrats Red and show the four the hall of Fame. Oak tells Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow to put their teams in the hall of Origins which they did. Reid's team is known as Champion team and the others as runner ups.

Now, their Pokémon league is over. Yet Red feels he is not done and ask Yellow to join him to gather Pokémon data. They head out to catch Pokémon. Blue comments they look like a nice couple while Green snickers that Red manages to get a girlfriend. Blue flirts Green which only scorn at her despite she has a mocking laugh at him. They go their ways to catch Pokémon.

The music ends as Red and Yellow kisses at the end as the master ball captures MewTwo. The Orchestra has finally ends the Kanto Symphony as the Hologram shows the sun sets down on Kanto.

 **End of Movement Three**

The Audience applauded as the Kanto Dexholders has cheered that for much effort was put in. They came to the Conductor as Red came up.

"Thanks for music, sir." Red said which the Kanto Dexholders agreed with him.

"No problem, sir Red." Conductor said as the Kanto Dexholders are heading to their seats except for Red who comes up to the Host.

"Are we ready for the next one?" Red asks the Host, but he was about to say until Red tugs his sleeve.

"What's wrong?" Host wonder why Red is tugging his sleeve for.

"We can't find Gold. Silver, Crystal, and Lyra are here, but we will find him." Red said as he heads out of the door which the Host must find a way to distract the audience waiting for their symphony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we might a slight delay." Host was about to finished until he sees a holocam only in shadows.

"What now?" Gold whined as Red appears before him.

"Your show is coming up in five minutes!" Red shows the watch to him.

"WHAT?! WHY IT"S HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?" Gold rushes out only to get his suit ready as he hopes he will make it on time. Red rushes back so soon which comes up to the Host.

"Ok, he's going to be on time. So, start the show!" Red said as he heads back to his seat.

"We have bought over from Theatre of Parodies is classic of Sorcerer's Apprentice. Now I will present you with this short from Fantasia's _The Sorcerer's Apprentice."_

 **Sorcerer's Apprentice**

One day in Cherrygrove in Professor's Oak Lab, there is Crystal working on reports nearby the egg room which it is locked. Someone comes in while Crystal working on the egg. Something scares Crystal which she turned around to see Gold laughing. Crystal yells at Gold until a noise is heard. They went to Professor Oak as he found something interesting on the computer he was on.

It shows the evolution. Evolution of a Oddish to different paths it takes. He finishes his report as he shuts down the computer. Oak tells Crystal that he's taking break which she agrees that she will bring the reports to Pallet town. But Crystal asks Gold to look after the lab. Gold agrees to clean the lab also.

They both left as Gold took an opportunity to hatch two Pokémon, a Manaphy and Heartran to clean the lab. Gold cheerily skips along as the two lab is wash in water and heated. Soon, he falls in sleep which two work unknown to him hatched Cresselia has resulted an epic dream where he somehow controls the weather, water, and the stars along he encounters legendries along until he woke up to see the mess they are making. It has gotten out of hand since they making a major mess after another.

He tries to stop them until they reach to the Egg room. He was shocked as they play in the Egg room. Each egg was knock off as he tries to catch them. He was able to capture them. He was out of room to be relief that its over for him.

Until the eggs are beginning to hatch. The egg reveal to be different kind of Pokémon as they become a swarm. They are heading to the door which Gold overheard something and sees the Egg Room is fill of Pokemon. Gold tries to hold until they pop out. They wreak havoc on the lab with results beyond anyone can do to handle them. There was nothing he can do as he is overrun by them.

He lost his cue to catch them which it was lost in the chaos. More keep pouring out of the room. Everything was out of hand and Gold was hopeless to handle the problem. He tries to get out his pokeball only its hopeless since he doesn't have the numbers of the pokeballs to catch them all.

It wasn't til a door was open quickly as balls come out to catch them all revealing to be Crystal herself and Oak. They come to Gold who was hiding in a table. He tries to explain what happen as he was about to leave. Crystal is mad while Oak disappointed at Gold for his messy operation.

As Gold is near the door, that he exclaims that he was able to hatch those eggs. They are not impressed. Crystal comes to Gold and kicks him out.

 **The End of Fourth movement.**

"However, I will explain about the next symphony is about Johto which tells the story about Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Lyra. This based on the adventures and the games itself. We take the liberty as the other movement to explain in more interesting narrative. I present you, Johto Symphony." Host said as The Orchestra prepares for Johto Symphony as the images of Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold, and SoulSilver float around. The artwork of the games is shown with the behind the scenes of the games. The conductor taps the baton as the symphony.

Johto Symphony

The sun rises in the east near the waves seafoam islands. The Olivene Lighthouse scans the ocean and soon heads to a forest where the Pokémon are their own business. Meanwhile, a Pokémon battle occurs which two contestants fight each other. It is been 3 years have passed.

The skies show a colorful Pokémon, Ho-Oh flying over the land of Johto as it was guardian of the world. At the oceans of Sea Foam islands, Lugia swimming in the islands as to maintain the order of the Three legendary birds. They protect the land of Johto as they are the legendary birds.

Ho-Oh flies over the land as it scans a small town near the Kanto border. Two houses are parallel to each other with new trainers awaiting them. One is a boy named Gold and the other is a girl named Crystal.

They woke up as Gold is very messy and Crystal is a tidy one when their rooms are compared. They greet their mothers who told them about their poke-gear had come back from the shop respective.

When they head out of the door, they see their town New Bark Town. Gold and Crystal are friends known each other since they were little kids. They head to town as the townsfolk greet them.

There had been rumors among their peers that they look like a couple, but they would deny it. The elders will find them a couple as well despite of that. The wind blows into the town as if it was a omen.

They head out into the hill only to see the wonders of New Bark Town. Gold was more a adventure kind while Crystal is more caution one, but yet they work together as a team no matter what. Then, they were called by their mothers to go into Professor Elm's lab for a errand.

They head out to Elm's lab which not far without problems. They went inside to see Elm's lab while Elm was waiting for them. He tells about his situation and offers them a Pokemon of their own.

He shows them the Pokemon. Gold picked Cyndaquil and Crystal picked Chikorita respective. Elm tells them about the errand which to head to Mr. Pokemon's house to grab something.

Gold and Crystal head out of the lab as they accept his errand. They head out to their first steps outside New Bark Town. They about to witness the whole new world for them. Crystal and Gold see various Pokemon in their way.

They venture further into the road along their way as to faced more Pokemon encounter. Gold and Crystal test their Pokemon which they did as they gain more experience. They entered Cherrygrove city as they were guided by an old man who give them tips about traveling.

The old man gave them running shoes to give them a faster pace. They visit the Pokemon center to recover their Pokémon after battling wild Pokemon. They head out to see Mr. Pokemon which they encounter more Pokémon.

Upon the road to see , they faced more wild Pokemon in their way. Gold learns new tactics with his Cyndaquil while Crystal gets the hand of it. Their Pokemon gain new experience and new tricks which enable them to battle more effective.

They continue to battle their way to reach Mr. Pokemon's house. It seems they continue to fight as long more wild encounters keep coming. They reach Mr. Pokemon's house at last.

Not only they met Mr. Pokemon, they met Professor Oak which he gives them a Pokedex to aid his quest to gather Pokemon data. They head out to Cherrygrove as to recover their Pokemon from their constant battle. At the outskirts of Cherrygrove, they faced someone coming in their way.

It was a red-haired trainer who challenges Gold to battle. Gold release Cyndraquil to battle against a pass by trainer's Totodile which Crystal remembers that's Elm's Pokemon. But it was a type advantage sided battle, Gold was defeated badly by the Red Hair trainer who's named is Silver.

After the humiliated defeat, they went to Elm's lab only to find the police to look for a thief who stole Totodile. The two trainers described Silver, but Gold lied about his appearance. Once they told the police, they were joined by Crystal's cousin, Lyra who wishes to join the trainers to set out for the League.

They went along to encounter trainers in the Routes which for Gold that training was meant everything to have a rematch against Silver. When they reach to Violet city, they faced Falkner who specialize bird pokemon which Gold who uses new tactics against Falkner's bird pokemon. For Lyra, her Marill did a good job against him while Crystal was facing a hard time who has a type disadvantage, but with encouragement from Gold to defeat Falkner. They received their badges from Falker.

The trio heads out to Azalea Town only to face a Team Rocket remnant group. They manage to defeat the group with help of Kurt, the town's pokeball maker. They save the slowpokes from Team Rocket.

They faced Bugsy who uses Bug Pokemon which for Gold made a short work on him with new pokemon members in his team. For the girls, they did OK against Bugsy with new team members. In the end, they earn their badges.

Before heading out to Ilex Forest, Silver found the trio and Gold insists a rematch. This time it was a draw that Silver was amazed that Gold had tricks up in his sleeves. But that didn't matter to Silver that he will win the league and destroy Team Rocket.

After that battle, the trio continue on to face the gymleader Whitney. They had a hard time against her who uses Miltank, but in the end they won with a close victory. They head out to Ecrutek City only to venture inside the burn.

They met Eusine who was looking for Suicune and the two other legendary beasts. Which they meet the beasts and the beasts fled the scene. After that, they faced Morty and his ghost pokemon as they won against him.

Once, they continue on to face more trainers along their way. They swim to Cianwood island to get a medic supplies for Jasmine's Pokemon. They faced Chuck, the fighting gymleader along their way.

They barely won against Chuck's Pokemon and earn their badges. Once, they finished their time in the town, they head to Light tower to help Jasimine. They head back to her gym which they battled against her steel Pokemon.

They won against her and head out to Mahogany Town except to find Champion Lance who investigation of the Lake Rage incident. They found Team Rocket's base of operations in the Town. The Trio fight against Team Rocket.

After defeating Team Rocket, they stop the machine to broadcasting radio waves. They head to Mahogany gym to battle against Pryce which Gold had an easy time against him. The girls did their best to defeat Pryce even Crystal with the help of Gold.

They earned their badges in the end, but it was short lived victory as they heard Goldenrod city is under siege by Team Rocket. They head out to defeat Team rocket once more. This time they are joined by Silver to defeat Team Rocket.

They split into two teams, Lyra and Silver go in to the basements to look for the Radio director while Crystal and Gold storm the Radio tower. Lyra and Silver found the director at last after defeating wave after wave of Rocket grunts. Meanwhile, Crystal and Gold are liberating the Tower only to face the Executives.

Then Lyra and Silver arrived on time and suggest Gold to face Archer on his own while they hold the other executives off. Lyra faced Proton, Silver against Petral, and Crystal against Ariana while Gold faces Archer.

The four defeats the Executives and Team Rocket is no more as it is officially disbanded. But Silver disappeared when the Police arrived while Lyra was barely getting know Silver. Both Crystal and Gold tease Lyra about her feelings for Silver.

After the incident, they press on to BlackThorn city to face Clair, the dragon gymleader. They had a hard time against Clair, but they have earn their victory except Clair won't accept unless they must be tested by her clan's elders.

Once upon arriving to the Elders, they passed the test and Clair at a shock gave them their badges. They can go to the Indigo Plateau where the League is held. However, they were met by the Kimono girls who were told by a prophecy that they must met the legendary birds.

Lyra was told to meet Luiga as while Crystal and Gold was told to meet Ho-Oh. But Lyra met Silver along the way and they encounter Luiga in Sea Foam islands while Crystal and Gold meets Ho-Oh in the Bell Tower. They manage to capture the legendary birds.

Silver was pardon by his crimes and heading to the League with Lyra, Crystal, and Gold. They battled trainers along their way and faced the Elite Four which only Crystal, Lyra, and Silver didn't make it.

Crystal was defeated by Karen, Lyra defeated by Koga, and Silver defeated by Bruno except for Gold who manages to make it to face the Champion.

Gold faces Lance in a battle as Gold shows his teammates to fight against Lance's elite Pokemon. Silver, Lyra, and Crystal cheer on to Gold while Silver gave Gold advice. The battle has gone slow to fast tense in a matter of millisecond.

Gold's Pokemon are holding out against Lance's team which they are winning except for Lance's Dragonites. It was getting hard for Gold, but luck was on his side. Then Lance unleashes Charizd against Gold's Typholosion.

They battled each other which until Gold had a secret move for his Typhlosion to use thunder punch against Charizd. Gold has won the league at last. Lance congratulate Gold for his victory and the others come to cheer for his victory.

Oak comes in to congratulate Gold and Lance offers Gold and his friends to submit their teams in the Hall of Fame. They put in their teams as they are recorded. Then Lance gives Gold two tickets to Kanto by ship.

After taking the tickets, Gold asks Crystal to join him. Crystal gladly accepts. They head from Olivine port to Kanto. Once arriving to Kanto, both Crystal and Gold faced Kanto's trainers and Gymleaders in a hard fought battles they never seen before. It was long and tough, but they kept going no matter what.

They faced Green, the former Champion before Red defeated him, they battled with everything they got and Green is tough to fight. Nevertheless, they use new strategy and tactics to beat Green. They won in the end.

They met Oak who give them access to Mountain Silver, but he tells Gold must the mountain alone. Upon the entrance of the Mountain, Gold tells Crystal what he feels about her and they have been together in the journey. Gold promises Crystal he will return.

After climbing into the cold summit only to find a trainer that he notices who he is. It's Red, the true champion of the Pokemon league three years ago. They start battling which in the cold made the fight harder than it was before. Each trainer has their own strategy and tactics that has been in a draw, but Gold is having a harder time against a Veteran Trainer.

After so much battling, Gold and Red are at their last pokemon to reveal Venusaur against Typhlosion. Despite the type advantage, Typhlosion was facing a bitter veteran grass type. Gold has found a new move before facing Red was Blast Burn which at the end reveals the true victor.

Gold won, but Red congratulated Gold for his victory and left the mountain while Gold went back to Crystal. Gold and Crystal see each other in the eyes and make out. The sun sets in the mountain as the music ends as the Orchestra finishes the piece.

The hologram appears stated: THANK YOU, SATORU IWATA

 **End of fifth Movement**

The Audience especially Johto and Kanto Dexholders applauded of the Performance as the show is over. The Host thanks everyone who come here to watch the show and states to have a good night while the Orchestra bows to the audience while they cheer on for their hard work.

Author's Notes: This is the whole Pokemon Fantasia released as a Standalone three short stories of Theatre of Parodies. I hope you guys enjoy this. I bet farewell of Fanfic writing. I am truly sorry for the promised stories in Theatre of Parodies, but now I leave up to xxxDreamingFlowerxxx to finished what I started. I hope her take on Beauty and the Beast will be wonderful. Have a nice time, Ladies and Gentlemen.


End file.
